Xander: The Angel
by Canadian Satan
Summary: Xander must reveal his true self to his friends, not only to lead them to the paths they must walk but also so they come full circle.


Title: Xander the Angel? 1/5  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own all the rights to the characters and locations in this story. I will make no money from this story.  
  
Post The Gift, Au though. Spike killed 'The Doc' on top of the tower.  
  
Xander looked up form the manifold the Whistler hand handed to him and up to the balance demon. He stared at the demon that had an affinity for seventies pimp, looked back down and re-red his assignment "Are you sure I'm reading this correctly?"  
  
Whistler started laughing, he knew the moment he had been told what was expected of Xander this time the young Angel wouldn't like it. "Yes, completely. You've stayed true to you assignment and the Powers are happy with you. You're in almost their good books once again Alexander. Think of this as a test of your willingness to follow orders."  
  
Xander sighed he knew that he had stirred up a lot of trouble when he disobeyed orders and went against orders to save the slayer, not once but twice. His original assignment here had only been to record and watch the Hellmouth. Not only did he defy the prophecy but he also put his cover in jeopardy.  
  
"I'm going to do it, of course I just want to do what's right here. I see that I'm supposed to drop my cover now." Whistler nods his head, everything was coming together for the final battles and the Powers wanted their pieces in place for what needed to be done.  
  
"Your friend, the witch needs to be put in her place. If she doesn't understand her need to slow down with the magic she will be lost. The Powers feel the best way to do that is for you to reveal to her your true self." Xander nodded it made sense.  
  
"I just don't understand how Spike fits into the picture, but I suppose that doesn't matter." Whistler smiled as Xander got up and left his apartment, if he was going to understand before his assignment was over. It was just a matter of time.  
  
Xander took his time going to the Summer's home, ever since he had saved Dawn's life he had been living in the Summer's basement. Not only so there was another person to protect Dawn, but also to make it harder for the demons that were after his hide.  
  
He was living in a house that for most demons needed an invitation, and when he lived in his crypt they needed none. It made sense even to Xander Spike had proven his loyalty in saving Dawn at the risk of his own life, mistakes aside the vampire had even proven himself to The Powers That Be.  
  
Xander knocked on Spike's door and waited for a response, when Spike yelled up to come in he walked downstairs. Xander had to say he was impressed Spike had turned it into a comfy little home for himself. Xander walked over to the couch and slumped down.  
  
"Spike we need to talk, you and I have had our problems in the past." Spike laughed that was an understatement, though he didn't mind. If he couldn't get fear, caution was almost as good.  
  
"I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, after all I can understand protecting your family." The one thing that was actually similar about the two. the willingness to do anything to ensure the safety of their loved ones.  
  
Xander threw done the information that was supposed to be given to Spike. "I was told to give you a choice, your redemption isn't here Spike, it's in Los Angelus with Angel. The Powers want you there for the final battles."  
  
Spike read the papers, the re-read them. "I'm not anything like that sodding poofter." Xander cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No Spike your not, you've done what no other demon in the history of this universe has done. You've changed, you've grown and shown The Powers that you would give everything for another. Saving Dawn started the transformation within you."  
  
Xander got off the couch and began pacing, this part was the hardest. "Your demon isn't losing power, it's changing becoming a soul. Angel is a vampire with a soul and a demon, what you will eventually be is a vampire with a soul. Then if everything goes correctly you will be a living vampire."  
  
Spike looks at Xander shocked for a minute, reads the papers again then shakes his head. "Think for a minute Spike, think about the first time you saw me. What about Angelus. think about how he much he hated me. Yet he didn't do a thing, I lived through more confrontations with Angelus then most and yet I'm fine."  
  
The two of them sit in silence for a while, Spike thinking about what Xander had said. Finally Xander breaks the silence once more. "Go talk to Angel Spike, if you decide I'm lying then come back."  
  
Spike nods his head. "Fine, it's a deal. I'll leave tomorrow night, first I have to say good bye to every one."  
  
"I would be angry if you didn't tell them, you've earned this Spike. This is you're gift, your legacy. Remember that Spike, The Powers are pleased and have faith in you." 


End file.
